


[ART] Love on the Battlements

by Nebula5030



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Sunsets, The gosh darn prettiest thing I ever did draw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: Merlin and Gwaine share a moment together.





	[ART] Love on the Battlements

**Author's Note:**

> I found a super fluffy Lord of the Rings gif of Aragorn and Arwen at their wedding, and decided that I needed to draw that pose but with Merwaine  
> And I also got to try out my new drawing tablet, and I love it so much :D

**Author's Note:**

> Huion H610 and Huion Q11K  
> Photoshop Elements 10
> 
> Tumblr: https://the-arting-ace.tumblr.com/post/181463623108/i-got-a-new-tablet-for-christmas-and-had-to-try-it
> 
> Chainmail Brush: https://www.deviantart.com/svenjaliv/art/Chainmail-brushes-and-tutorial-424902150


End file.
